


heatwave

by skittlesjedward



Category: Jedward, X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Femcest, Genderbending, Incest, Jedcest, Jodie - Freeform, PWP, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittlesjedward/pseuds/skittlesjedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan/Edie. AU - they're models, but there's not really any plot other than smut. </p><p>Titles from Heatwave by Wiley (tune).</p>
            </blockquote>





	heatwave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimtristh (evakyle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakyle/gifts).



**put your hands up on my body**

The sun was high in the sky, it was almost noon and the temperature was reaching its high point on this stuffy August day. Joan was bored beyond belief, Edie could tell. This was the third time in five minutes she'd rolled her green eyes ceiling-ward and huffed a sigh. The photographer couldn't have noticed. In fact, Edie wasn't sure this photographer was noticing much else other than the swell of Joan's tits in the tacky shirt wardrobe had provided for her an hour ago. It said  _BOYS SUCK_  in some horrible bubblegum pink font that made Edie cringe as soon as she'd spotted it. Not that hers was much better, but at least she was wearing a bra.

“I call toilet break,” Joan said gruffly, suddenly, and Edie blinked slowly in surprise. Usually Joan just wanted to get as much done as possible before they talked about breaks but her tongue was kind of sticking to the roof of her mouth and she could do with a few minutes away from the lights.

“Yep,” she found herself saying, sneaking her tongue out in an attempt to dampen her lips but all she got was a taste of gloss, thick and plastic. Joan’s boots clacked out a steady rhythm on the polished wooden floor as she headed off in the direction of the bathrooms, and Edie longed to turn and watch her long, slim legs slice as she walked, but she resisted. Now was not the time to be lusting. It was too hot and muggy. A beat or two passed before she made her excuses to the photographer as well and followed Joan down the corridor. 

Both women entered the bathroom, facing two rows of cubicles and a row of sinks. It was much cooler now that they weren't under the glare of the lights. Joan hurried to the sink, shoving at the taps and splashing water on her face and neck, make up be damned. Edie was about to protest, but. “Phew,” she sighed, glancing up at Edie through the mirror. “Sure is hot,” she smiled, shutting the taps off and turning. 

“Yep,” Edie repeated, swallowing heavily. The water was glistening on Joan's flushed face and was slowly dripping down her chest, collecting in her cleavage.

“God, I missed this,” Joan then whispered, and Edie wondered briefly what she was referring to, but then a hand was hooked behind her neck and she was nudged closer. Ah, that. So much for it being too hot to be lusting after her twin sister. Maybe there was never a limit on that particular thing. Maybe it just happened no matter what the time of day, no matter what the temperature was, with no regard to whether the moon was waxing or waning or what. Their lips grazed, sticky and slightly parted, breaths mingling. Joan still smelled like toothpaste from this morning. Edie felt sour like the green apple she'd nibbled at before she threw it into the bin outside the studio.

“Me too,” Edie choked out, cheeks flushing brighter than her blusher because she hated to admit such things unless she was drunk, but then her instinct was overtaking her and she tried not to think. Slowly, her tongue ran along Joan's bottom lip, swiping up her sister's lip gloss which for some reason tasted infinitely better than her own. There was a brief second's pause where Edie watched Joan's eyes flutter shut and their lips joined, tongues dancing dizzily. Edie attempted to hold back a moan as Joan pushed her toward a cubicle and her light pink nails scratched at the flesh of Joan's upper thigh for purchase. “Joan-“ she gasped as she fell backward onto the toilet. Joan was too busy locking the door to notice Edie's thoroughly unglamorous landing. 

“C’mon, how long has it been?” Joan lamented, turning back to her and climbing atop her lap, the soft fingers of one hand stroking her cheek gently.

"I-I,” Edie stumbled, unable to read Joan's dark eyes and then Joan was laughing, reaching and tangling her fingers in Edie’s blonde hair. Their lips met again, fiery and furiously passionate, low identical moans rumbling in the backs of their throats. Their hands roamed across each other's bodies, seeking skin to touch and caress. 

"Too fucking long," Joan answered for her. Edie wanted to laugh but she was out of breath with the way that Joan's fingers were sneaking under her shirt, brushing against her belly. 

“No bra,” Edie mumbled, giving a teasing tut of disapproval that she didn't altogether mean. While she didn't appreciate the sleaze of a photographer ogling her sister, she did enjoy this part very much indeed. Her hands explored under the fabric of that horrible shirt, cupping the firm mounds of her sister's breasts and circling the nipples with her thumbs. Joan was sighing softly and dampening her lips that Edie longed to kiss again, but she waited. Her hands left the confines of the t-shirt, and Joan gave a soft utterance of protest before she hauled it off of herself, revealing herself to her twin. Edie knew that she would wait months and years for this view: Joan's soft and creamy white skin, no imperfections, no scars, the tiniest smattering of freckles over her shoulders and small moles around her chest and stomach, with taut pink tips on her full - only slightly fuller than Edie's own - breasts. She was perfection to Edie. Simple.

She bent down to take a nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hardening nub. “Edith…” Joan sighed. Her full name wasn't often used. Usually when Joan was pissed off was when Edie would hear it the most, but sometimes, it slipped out of her at times like this, and Edie felt honoured. Joan's own hand began to snake under Edie’s t-shirt, thankfully without any ridiculous slogans but still a sickly colour scheme, and began to fondle, causing Edie to draw back and close her eyes. Joan's fingers reached for the bottom of the shirt and curled, pulling it up and over Edie’s head, revealing equally smooth pale skin and a lacy black bra. It took all of two seconds for Joan to reach behind her sister and unhook the bra, giving a tug on it to let it fall down Edie's arms to the floor. They kissed again, slow and wanton, tasting each other. Both sisters knew they would never find anything as perfect and tragic as their twin's taste. 

Joan's fingers slipped to Edie's belt, fumbling initially but picking up speed and accuracy once she began to realise there wasn't going to be much time until they were sought for. Still with their lips together, Edie managed to move back a little until her jeans were by her ankles. They separated, coordinated in their movements, and swapped places so that Edie could straddle Joan, one hand of Joan's cupping a breast of Edie's while Edie tugged Joan's skirt up.

“Is there enough time?” Edie panted, her cheeks flushed. 

“Better be,” Joan sighed and kissed along Edie's jawline. This was one of her favourite places on Edie. She was soft yet strong, here, and Joan knew just where to up the pressure with her mouth to make her sister gasp quietly and bite at her lip. Edie was rocking in Joan's lap, now, as Joan's lips sucked her neck gently, aware they couldn't leave any telltale marks behind for the camera to capture when they went back. Edie's slim fingers sneaked between their bodies, to Joan's damp heat between her thighs. Thankfully - or not - her sister had worn panties despite foregoing the bra in wardrobe. Her middle finger brushed against the sodden fabric and Joan gave a full-body shiver, her body silently begging for the material to be gone, now, quickly. Then, painfully slow, Edie's finger slipped past the cotton and to Joan's slick folds, and Joan had to bury her face in Edie's chest to keep from alerting everyone nearby to their whereabouts. 

With Edie still riding her thigh, Joan couldn't get into her panties without stopping her, so instead she grabbed a handful of her sister's plump ass, pushing her down harder. Edie's thumb was circling Joan's clit expertly, but she needed just a little more, just, a little... A long and ragged hiss escaped her as her sister's finger slid lower into her wetness, probing and then penetrating her, too soft to be anything more than a tease until another finger pressed into her hole alongside the first.

“Oh fuck…” Joan's head tipped back and Edie seized her chance; her tongue licking a wide, hot stripe up over her sister's throat, claiming her windpipe with a deep suck, her chin with the tiniest of bites. " _Fuck_ , Edie." Yes, she'd wanted this. She'd wanted this ever since they both woke up late, tangled in each other's limbs in the hotel bed, resigned to getting up and getting ready for this godforsaken photoshoot that made them look like slutty teenage girls. Well, fuck it. Edie knew for sure that she  _felt_  like a slutty teenage girl right now, practically humping her sister's thigh, relishing every grind of her throbbing clit against Joan's firm muscle. 

"Oh. Oh!" She was suddenly heaving forward, biting Joan's shoulder in an attempt to silence her ragged moan, body trembling all over as she came, flooding her panties and both her thighs and Joan's. Her fingers worked at her sister with determination, not wanting her to be far behind, and she wasn't, not by much. Soon enough Joan's shoulders rippled in orgasm, her mouth in a silent 'o', her lips and cheeks perfectly pink. They had a moment of stillness as they caught their breath, but that was all. “Shit,” Edie sighed, relcutantly withdrawing her fingers, amazed to find them pruning somewhat from her twin's juices. If they had longer, she'd be sucking her sister's taste from them and then fucking them into her again and again. Maybe later. 

Their hands and knees shook in unison as they dressed quickly, Edie choosing to leave the soaked panties behind, though there was nothing she could do about the state of her jeans. Hopefully she wasn't going to be doing any splits this afternoon. They shared a soft kiss in parting, Joan leaving the cubicle first while pulling her skirt down over her fishnets, smoothing the material out over the swell of her ass, and then she left the bathroom. Edie simply stared after her sister for a moment before she fixed her belt and washed her hands in the sink, patting her face down with a paper towel before she headed back to the bright lights of the studio once more.

 


End file.
